Mobile communication devices are continually increasing in popularity. Such mobile communication devices include, for example and without limitation, cellular phones, paging devices and personal digital assistants. Mobile communication devices generally output some type of notification signal to indicate to a user that a message is arriving or has arrived. Such notification signals may have any of a variety of characteristics, including silent notification characteristics (e.g., a vibration or visible indication) and audible notification characteristics (e.g., any of a variety of ring tones at any of a variety of volumes). In particular settings in society, various notifications (e.g., audible notifications) are not desirable. For example, various audible notification signals emanating from mobile communication devices are unwelcome at various locations and at various times (e.g., in movie theaters, meeting rooms, churches during services, hospitals, infant bedrooms, etc.). Additionally, users of such mobile communication devices may at times forget to specify appropriate notification characteristics when carrying the mobile communication device in a setting in which particular notification characteristics are unacceptable.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.